gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 52
If You Want to See Someone, Make an Appo First (人に会うときはまずアポを, Hito ni au toki wa mazu apo o) is the fifty-second episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Unknowing of the full story regarding the baby, as well as Shinpachi and Kagura's infiltration and a blind assassin after him, Gintoki heads forth to return the infant to his mother. Plot Surrounded by Kahei's subordinates and ally Nizou; Shinpachi, Kagura, and Hasegawa escape with Ofusa, using a smokescreen. Unaffected by the smokescreen, Nizou finds the spot where the air current is flowing out and locates the group. Meanwhile, Gintoki with the baby is down in the lobby of the building having trouble with the receptionists. Amid an explosion, Gintoki takes the diversion as an opportunity to head up the elevator. Back on the rooftop, Hasegawa, Shinpachi, and Kagura try to outrun and shake Kahei's men off their trail. Nizou makes his appearance and slices a large metal cylinder filled with oil that Kagura throws at them. This in mind, Shinpachi and Hasegawa make a run for it but each trip on rooftop tile causing them to roll down the roof and seemingly off the building. The group, however, was alright as there was a second roof below them. Out of danger for the moment, Ofusa discloses the story of how she was once a servant for a man named Kantarou, Kahei's son. Kantarou was a man with a weak constitution and loved to constantly play pranks on his servants. Overtime, Ofusa bonded with Kantarou and grew affectionate of him. She learns from Kantarou that he resents his father and that all he cares about is him succeeding in his company and maintaining his fortune. It was six months after this disclosure, the two of them absconded from his father's home and started lived their lives together. This all came to an abrupt end when Kantarou's illness overtook him and his father finally found him. Kahei took back his son and when he learned that Ofusa was pregnant with Kantarou's child, he demanded that she abort it. Soon after Kanshichirou was born and having a change of heart, Kahei tried to usurp the baby so it could become the next heir to his company. In order to protect Kanshichirou, she leaves him by the Yorozuka building in hopes they can take care of him. Inside the building, Ofusa finishes her story and the group is once again confronted by Kahei and his subordinates. Trying to escape via an elevator while being chased by Kahei and his subordinates, Gintoki arrives with the baby and eliminates the subordinates. Gintoki is brought up to date by the situation and gives the baby to his mother. Soon after Nizou makes his appearance and slices open, Gintoki's upper left side and procuring the baby for Kahei. His endeavor, however, wasn't without harm as he receives a cut to the left side of his head. Nizou and Gintoki then have a conversation between each other and amid it, Nizou slices off Gintoki's left arm. However, astounded by the turn of events, Nizou learns that Gintoki's arm was never sliced off. This is because Gintoki broke Nizou's sword when he first attacked him and thus he finishes the blind swordsman off with a single stroke of his own sword. Elsewhere on top of the roof, Ofusa confronts a disconcerted Kahei on the rooftop, who refuses to handover his grandchild. Ofusa, however, has a heart to heart with Kahei about how his son's earliest memory of seeing his deceased mother's altar. Kahei recalls the days spending time with his deceased wife and the joy he felt with her and their son. Realizing his guilt, Kahei returns the baby to Ofusa. That night in the park, Ofusa thanks the Yorozuya and Hasegawa for all of their hard work. Before leaving the baby, Gintoki has one last moment of bonding with the baby. Characters *Ofusa *Kagura *Sakata Gintoki *Hasegawa Taizou *Shimura Shinpachi *Hashida Kanshichirou *Sarutobi Ayame *Hashida Kahei *Okada Nizou *Hashida Kantarou (flashback) Trivia ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes